


Our Hooves Are A Bit Tied

by BoxOfDarkness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinamon Roll Papyrus, Dadster is best dad, Hoovestale, I promise im not dead, Its an awesome AU, Unresponsible Sans, Yo i did it, i forgot about this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOfDarkness/pseuds/BoxOfDarkness
Summary: When HooveTale!Sans and HoovesTale!Papyrus get caught in a MARROW situation.. Also Dadster is best Dad.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nazo677](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazo677/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Hooves are tied](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279954) by Nazo677. 



> Go check out Nazo677.. LIKE SERIOUSLY DO IT! LINK - http://nazo677.deviantart.com/gallery/59218937/HoovesTale
> 
> So... I mean I'm really sorry Nazo... But I mean it's here now.. Like four months later.. i'm so sorry..
> 
> Anyway Enough Woth My Sorry Excuses FOR Not Getting This Out Even Close To On Time.. Enjoy...
> 
> Chapter one >:D

Papyrus and Sans are with the rest of the herd. They are safe, surrounded by family and very good friends. In fact, you could say they are all one big happy family. One buck named Gaster is watching over them, making sure they don’t get too far into the trees or hurt themselves. “Gaster!” A voice suddenly says, making him swivel his head in the direction of the sound. It was the King of the Herd, Asgore. As Gaster trots towards Asgore to answer his request he doesn’t see his two sons sneak into the forest behind him.

\-------

“SANS.. ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?” The two brothers had been trotting around for a while now and Papyrus was starting to worry about what could happen if they got lost… or worse. “bro you agreed to come exploring with me because Dad never wants to.” Sans remarks. “W-WELL THAT'S BECAUSE DAD SAYS THAT OUT HERE IS DANGEROUS! I ONLY CAME OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT!” Papyrus protests. “well if you didn't want me to get hurt, you should have just stayed. if you stayed, then i woulda stayed.. besides i know you're curious.” Papyrus huffed at Sans’ words. “FINE.. MAYBE YOU ARE CORRECT. BUT!! YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG WE ARE NEVER EVER DOING THIS AGAIN!” Sans rolls his eyelights. “yeah sure bro.” “PROMISE!!” Sans sighs. “okay.. okay.. i-uh i promise that if something goes wrong we will ‘never ever’ do this again. happy?” Papyrus grins widely. “YES VERY! NOW LET US CONTINUE! NYEH HEH HEH!”

\-------

As soon as Gaster is finished talking to Asgore he turns his head around to check on his sons. . . b u t t h e y a r e n ‘ t t h e r e. He immediately calls out for them. “Sans! Papyrus! Where are you?!” He feels his soul pounding in his chest. He searches for their souls. He sees them a good way away from the herd. . . but there is a problem. . . there is someone with them…


	2. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The herd makes a plan and the brothers are trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I MANAGED TO DO ANOTHER ONE!!
> 
> ENJOY!!

Sans was in front of Papyrus when he heard a branch snap. He froze, turned around and saw… a human standing right behind Papyrus. Immediately alarms went off in his head. “papyrus watch out!” Papyrus swiveled his head around to see the human standing there behind him. Suddenly, the human jumped forward reaching to grab Papyrus. Papyrus bolted and as soon as he passed Sans, Sans bolted too. The two brothers ran as fast as their legs could carry them, farther and farther away from the footsteps that snapped branches and tore plants. They then burst out of the forest.. and right into a human camp. The humans at the table jumped in shock when they saw the two deer standing there but then grinned and stood up from the table trying to block their escape. Unfortunately, this wasn't just any old camp, it was the camp were the Deer Hunters lived.

\-------

Gaster was frantic. Asgore was trying to calm Gaster down… until he saw all the humans and started panicking too. That got the whole herd worrying. Fortunately, they were able to calm down enough for Asgore to have a meeting and explain the plan. Asgore started to say, “We are going to search for them-” “And the beat those STUPID HUMAN PUNKS TO THE GROUND!! FHUHUHU!” Undyne interrupted. “U-Undyne I t-thought that you s-said t-th-that you weren’t g-going to say anything l-like that!” Alphys sunk lower to the ground, almost like she was trying to melt into the Earth. Asgore cleared his throat, “As I was saying!” Undyne looked sheepish’ “We are going to find them FIRST and then if necessary we will fight the humans. Agreed?” Asgore finished. “Agreed.” The whole herd accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp thats it for today folks.. Might be another on up tomorrow..


	3. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get caught and Gaster runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.. Know im like 3 months late but heres another really short chapter... I'll try to make it longer next time.. And try to get it put earlier xD

Sans was frantic. He felt like his soul was beating out of his rib cage. The hunters had cornered him and Papyrus and now, they were going to get hurt. That panicked Sans even more. Then, in a frantic moment, Sans tried to dash away anywhere away from the humans. Unfortunately, the hunters were hunters for a reason, they knew that one of the young buck would attempt to bolt sometime. So with relative skill and quick reflexes, they had caught Sans, and while Papyrus was distracted, they caught him too. They kicked, bucked, and wailed but to no avail, the deer skeleton brothers, they were caught.

\-------

Gaster was anxious. He felt so worried, he was so scared for his two so- “Gaster? Are you alright?” Asgore snapped Gaster out of his scared gaze. “Yes I am quite alright… I am just.. worried..” Asgore sternly stared at Gaster, “We will get them back, alright?” Gaster’s gaze bored into the ground’ “I hope so..” “YO GASTER!” Came a shrill shriek from behind him. He turned and Undyne came running up to them. “Lesser Deer and Greater Deer were scouting out the forest to see where they have went and… dudes it's not good..” Undyne looks worried. “What is it?” Gaster said frantically. “ The brothers.. They're in a Hunters camp.” Gaster froze then bolted to where the souls of the brothers were. RUN. THEY'RE IN TROUBLE. RUN. RUN… RUN!!


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Author's Note explaining what I am going to do with this story.

It's been a long time. Like, a long LONG time.

I'm sorry that I haven't posted, I've been procrastinating and not getting out chapters. Also this story is most likely best as a one-shot. So I'm going to attempt to rewrite this and make it better.

Might take a while though. Because I'm probably going to procrastinate again. So hopefully it will be up within the week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check Nazo out - http://nazo677.deviantart.com/gallery/59218937/HoovesTale
> 
> If you would like more please tell me!!


End file.
